


Short Morning Fluff

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: “Good morning.” Yu Hao made his way over and took a seat on the edge of the bed.“Morning.” Zixuan croaked, clearing his throat, gently patting the space beside him, encouraging Yu Hao to lie down. As soon as he did, Zixuan rolled over to rest his head on Yu Hao’s chest, hearing his soothing heartbeat.
Relationships: Qiu Zixuan/Xia Yuhao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Short Morning Fluff

When Zi Xuan woke, it was to a dull ache in his bad leg and smooth sheets curled around him. From his viewpoint, he could just about see the blue sky through the window, indicating that it was about mid-morning. 

His hands spread out across the bed sheet, slightly groggy from sleep, as they trailed along the slight dip left by another body not too long ago. Slowly, the memories came back from the previous night, fingers running through sweat-damped hair, soft kisses along collarbones, whispered words of love. Hot skin and hitched breaths and strangled moans muffled by pillows. It was enough to make the corners of his lips pull taut into a blissful smile across his face.

Vaguely, he could hear light footsteps padding across the apartment, back and forth from the kitchen to the bathroom. It was… comforting in a strange sort of way, making him close his eyes in contentment.

Soon enough though, he wanted to see him.

Opening one eye just enough, he could see the blurry figure of his partner coming into the bedroom, riffling through the drawers a little before grabbing a pair of socks and putting them on. 

Yu Hao then turned to the bed, clearly planning on just checking on Zixuan, only to spot that he was awake. A small smile pulled at his lips as they looked fondly at each other.

“Good morning.” Yu Hao made his way over and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Morning.” Zixuan croaked, clearing his throat, gently patting the space beside him, encouraging Yu Hao to lie down. As soon as he did, Zixuan rolled over to rest his head on Yu Hao’s chest, hearing his soothing heartbeat.

“Maybe…” He began softly, “… Maybe we should just have a duvet day.”

Yu Hao was silent for a few moments, before turning his head slightly to kiss his boyfriend on the forehead, “A duvet day it is.”


End file.
